vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy Rogers (Cartoon)
Summary Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a member of Mystery Inc., and the owner and best friend of their team's mascot: Scooby Doo, a talking Great Dane. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C. higher with Nanite Scooby Snacks Name: Norville Rogers Origin: Scooby Doo Gender: Male Age: Likely 16-20 Classification: Human, Detective, Coward, Samurai. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery and Markmaship (Fought against Black Samurai, who is an expert Swordsman, has shown repeatedly in games that he knows how to shoot with a slingshot.), Skilled in Driving (He once drove a plane to the Himalayas, won a rigged race against him) and in Gymnastic (Daphne stated that he is the best gymnast in school), Summoning] (via magic cards), Shapeshifting (via magic vials given by witches), High Metabolism that always let them in top form, Biological Manipulation with Scooby Snacks Nanites which can give them different powers, Can Walk On Water, Resistant to Mind Manipulation (Was immune to hypnosis that affected everyone except for him and Scooby), Biological Manipulation with Scooby Snacks Nanites which can give them different powers such as Super Strength, Duplication, Invisibility, Bubblegum Barrier, Magnetic Attraction, Robot Mode, Ability to Shrink himself to the size of a micro sd card, Super Speed, Flight by creating wings, Laser Reflection. Super Sonic Blasts, Time Travel. Attack Potency: Likely Building Level (Defeated Black Swordsman, who could withstand lightning bolts). higher With Nanite Scooby Snacks. Speed: Likely Superhuman (Can run alongside Scooby while booking it, assuming that Scooby is a Great Dane, he should be capable of running at 35-40 mph, faster than Usain Bolt's top speed of 26 mph), possibly higher (also was able to run away from the Headless Horseman in Scooby Doo and the Goblin King), FTL With Nanite Scooby Snacks (Scooby ate one Nanite Scooby Snack that made him go faster than light and time travel by movement alone.) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Able to carry Scooby, Daphne, Velma and Fred all at the same time), higher With Nanite Scooby Snacks Striking Strength: Likely Building level, likely higher. higher with Nanite Scooby Snacks. Durability: Likely Building level, higher unknown with Bubblegum Barrier. Stamina: Likely high (He has no problems in running at great speeds, can even carry a group of people as he runs.), Extremely high with robot mode (Due to being a robot) Range: Standard melee range with punches and kicks, extended melee range with the sword of fate, higher with Nanite Scooby Snacks. Standard Equipment: Scooby snacks that he eats before doing something he would normally be afraid of, Nanite Scooby snacks that give him different powers, flashlight, Sword Of Fate. Intelligence: Average (Has worked with Scooby as solo detectives and even spies with no problems). Weaknesses: He is a coward, suffers from immense appetite. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Note: 'This is a composite profile. 'Feats: *Fought against the Black Samurai, who is an expert swordsman and withstood lightning. Here is the fight. *He drove a plane to the Himalayas in "To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before". *He also was involved in a Monster Road Rally that was completely rigged against him and still won in "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf." *Daphne states that in "What a Night for a Knight" that he was the best gymnast in their school. *Able to eat giant piles of food without having any kind of problem with running afterward it. *In "Get a Clue!" Shaggy and Scooby get to do missions while using Scooby Snacks that contain nanites, giving them different powers (Each Nanite Scooby Snack has a label so that they aren't confused one with another). *According to this site, Great Danes can reach around 35-40 mph, and Shaggy had normally been able to go with him while he is just a human, and he was able to run away from a horse, which has a top speed of 54,7 mph. *Able to carry around Scooby, Daphne, Velma, and Fred while running as he held them. *Having worked in several jobs such as Freelancer Journalist, Gym teacher, construction worker and several other jobs that would need to have a good resume, it can be used to show that he is smarter than what people think. *Shapeshifting being used here *Summoning being used here, jump to 1:24. *Resistance to Mind Manipulation in this video. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Biology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Drivers Category:Journalists Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Composite Characters